


Without You

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, au where everyone lives through IW, hela is a good guy, super siblings, thanos can suck a whole dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: A mysterious stranger runs into you in the middle of a storm and you can’t help but be smitten with him the moment you lay eyes on him. Even after the initial sparks between you, it seems like the feelings weren’t returned. Little did you know, the man was head over heels for you, too.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing

[Originally posted by mcavoys](https://tmblr.co/ZdoT6f2O5w9aJ)

You stepped out of the bakery with a small paper bag clutched in your hand and squinted up at the sky. Had it been this cloudy when you’d walked in ten minutes ago? You didn’t think so.

As if aware of your thoughts and trying to prove a point, the sky lit up with a crack of lightning, searing your retinas and leaving the image of the outline of the buildings ingrained behind your eyelids. The roll of thunder shook your bones and you grimaced as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall in fat droplets that promised to soak you through your clothes the moment you stepped out from under the bakery’s awning. It’d been so nice out when you’d left the house you hadn’t brought a jacket, much less an umbrella.

You took a deep breath, steeled yourself, ducked, and began running down the sidewalk for home, bag of pastries stuffed safely under your shirt.

You made it maybe half a block before you ran face-first into someone you hadn’t been able to see in the downpour. You yelped as you were sent stumbling backwards. Your heel caught on the uneven sidewalk and, with a shriek of surprise, you fell backwards, straight onto your ass.

You swore loudly. That had really fucking hurt.

And now you were definitely soaked to the bone.

“My apologies, that was horribly clumsy of me,” came a deep voice from in front of you.

You had half a mind to cuss this person out, but the words died in your throat when you finally looked up at him.

“Holy shit, did I die?” you breathed, staring wide-eyed up at the man. His hand was held out for you to take, but you didn’t even see it. You were too focused on his face. He had to be an angel.

He frowned slightly, confused. “I don’t believe so,” he said with a tentative smile. You couldn’t place the accent, but you knew one thing for sure. It was nice. His voice was nice. His mouth was nice. No, his face. No… his entire _him_ was nice. Were you drooling? You were probably drooling.

“Oh, that’s… that’s good,” you said distractedly.

He smiled at you and you felt your heart skip a beat. “As comfortable as I’m sure the pedestrian pathway is, surely you don’t plan on staying there all evening?” he asked, putting his hand out a few more inches towards you.

“Oh, uh, right,” you said, feeling heat rush to your cheeks as you grabbed his hand. It was huge, like the rest of him. He helped you to your feet as though you weighed nothing. “Thank you,” you mumbled, embarrassed.

“You have nothing to thank me for. It was I who knocked you down, after all,” he said, ducking down slightly so he could catch your eye.

You looked up, which happened to be a mistake, because one look at him sent your brain into overdrive and your heart threatened to beat out of your chest.

“I should, uh- I’m going to-” you took a step backwards (thankfully not catching your foot on the lip of the sidewalk again)-

And directly onto your bag of pastries.

You looked down at your foot, eyes widening in horror.

“My danishes!” you yelped, horrified. You removed your foot quickly and picked it up but it was clear from a single peek inside they were dead. Gone. Squished. Unsalvageable.

The man leaned forward slightly so he could take a peek into the bag. “Baked goods?” he asked, brows slightly furrowed.

You nodded glumly and tossed the bag into the nearby trash bin. “I had really been looking forward to those, too…”

He frowned and looked over your shoulder. “You procured them from that shop there, yes?” he asked, pointing to the bakery.

You nodded. “Yeah, they make the best danishes and gourmet bagels in the area. I can only treat myself once a week, so-”

“Allow me to replace the baked goods I had a hand in destroying,” he said, smiling radiantly at you. His big eyes (one brown, one blue, which was stunning) were practically pleading with you and you found yourself nodding without realizing it. “Wonderful. Lead the way,” he said, sweeping one of those huge arms out to gesture down the street. With a start you suddenly realized what you’d agreed to. You nodded again dumbly and began walking back towards the bakery. You supposed if it was an excuse to be around this man for even a moment longer it was worth it.

You didn’t see the way he was looking at you when your back was turned, eyes soft and curious, smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. You were so frazzled by the sudden turn of events that it didn’t occur to you that the rain had stopped the moment he looked at you until much, much later.

The bell tinkled above the door and the girl at the counter, Angela, looked up from behind the counter.

“I told you you shouldn’t have gone out in that mess! Just look at-” she froze as the man walked in behind you. Her jaw practically hit the floor. “-You,” she breathed, giving the man a not-so-subtle once over before nodding in approval.

You frowned, then quickly coached your face back into something resembling neutrality. Angela could look at him if she wanted to. You didn’t even know this guy’s name, much less have a reason to be jealous.

“I, uh, actually dropped the danishes and-”

“We’d like to procure some replacements,” the man said with a winning smile.

Angela almost swooned.

“Comin’ right up!” she said, moving to hastily grab the two nicest-looking danishes from the glass display case in front of her.

You followed the man to the counter in a daze, wondering if you were, perhaps, dreaming. It made more sense than a random [very, very hot] stranger buying pastries for you.

Angela rang them up and told him the total, her eyes glued to his face (though they occasionally wandered down to his arms). He frowned and suddenly began patting down every available pocket on his person, ruffling up his short sleeved shirt and jeans.

“Ah!” he said victoriously as he pulled out a credit card. Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head. It was a JP Morgan Chase Palladium Visa. “My friend told me you use that for currency here, yes? He told me to use it whenever I wanted to buy something.”

Angela’s eyes fell to the card he was handing her and she made a tiny squeak and looked like she was about to pass out for a second. The man looked confused, but Angela was nodding. “Yeah, that’ll work,” she said faintly.

You stared open-mouthed at the man in front of you. His accent and words were definitely odd. He was dressed kind of like a homeless man, if you were being honest (but a very hot homeless man). He was kind and offered to pay for the things you dropped after _you_ ran into _him_. And he had a credit card only millionaires and billionaires had.

To top it all off he nearly walked away without getting the card back from Angela, who dashed around the counter and handed it off to him like she would have handed someone a baby.

You followed him out of the bakery, nearly sighing in relief when the sun began warming up your rain-soaked clothes. You turned to look at the mystery man, smile tugging at your lips. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this. I didn’t even catch your name,” you said, dreading the fact that your time with the man was coming to an end.

“Thor,” he said, smiling down at you. “And what may I call you?” he asked quietly.

“(Y/N),” you said, trying your darndest to ignore the heat rising to your cheeks.

“A beautiful name. It truly fits you,” he said, smiling so sincerely at you that you had to look away. It was too radiant.

He hadn’t made any moves to leave, however, so you somehow plucked up the courage to ask, “would you like to walk me home, Thor?”

He nodded immediately. “Yes, I think I’d like that very much.”

You smiled at him, but quickly looked away, too embarrassed at how excited you were. Thor didn’t seem to mind and quickly fell in step beside you as you walked towards your home. You may have taken the longer way, but you wouldn’t ever admit it.

While you walked you offered him one of the danishes as a thank you. He only took it after you assured him it was alright with you. You chatted happily away between mouthfuls of danish. Apparently he wasn’t from around here, which you’d guessed pretty quickly. The odd thing was that he seemed to be enjoying your time together as much as you were.

Soon, much too soon, you were in front of your apartment building. It took all of your paper-thin self control to turn to say goodbye, smile plastered on your face.

You opened your mouth to say thank you, but froze when he lifted his hand up and slowly brushed his thumb across a spot just below your bottom lip. His other fingers kept your chin tilted up just enough that you were forced to stare right into his eyes… which were darting between your lips and your eyes.

The moment dragged on for what felt like a small eternity, neither of you moving, before he pulled his hand away. A small dollop of cherry filling dyed the tip of his thumb red and you watched, attention focused completely on it, as his tongue darted out and licked off the sweet, sticky treat.

Were you having a heart attack? You were _sure_ you were having a heart attack. No, wait, it was just beating really fast.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, looking down at you with concern.

You snapped out of your daze and shook your head quickly. “No, no! Nothing. I just- it was really nice spending time with you, Thor,” you admitted quietly, unable to meet his gaze.

“Nice enough that you would be willing to do it again?” he asked, a hint of hope slipping into his voice.

Your head snapped up so quickly you nearly gave yourself whiplash. You looked for any signs of deceit or trickery but, finding none, you nodded quickly, a hopeful smile creeping onto your face. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

Thor’s answering smile was brighter than the sun. He took your hand gently in his and brought it to your lips, ghosting a kiss over your knuckles.

You were flying so high over that little brief contact that it wasn’t until you were back in your room, stripping off your wet clothes, that you realized he hadn’t asked for your number.

The rest of the night passed by in a stupor.

You’d been played. Thor didn’t want to see you again. He just wanted to be rid of a clingy hanger-on after he’d had his fun.

* * *

[Originally posted by inluvwithloki](https://tmblr.co/ZmikUj2XjV24w)

Thor stepped onto the Observatory. Heimdall twisted Hofund and the Bifost turned off.

“Did you have a pleasant visit to earth, my king?” Heimdall asked, giving Thor a knowing smile.

Thor smiled at the other man. “Keep an eye on her, would you please? I’d like to visit her again soon.”

“Of course, my king,” Heimdall said with a kind smile and nod of his head. “You should know, Hela and Loki redesigned the throne room again.”

Thor sighed but smile fondly. “Of course they did. Did Hela’s defense of the realms from the remnants of Thanos’ forces go well?”

Heimdall nodded solemnly. “It’s good that that man attacked when he did. He did the one thing he shouldn’t have: united you and your siblings against a common enemy.”

Thor laughed gently at that. “Well I suppose we should be grateful and not dwell on what could have been.”

Heimdall inclined his head, grin sparkling in the light of the Bifrost. “Agreed. Go well, my king.”

“And you, Heimdall.”

* * *

You found yourself wishing for thunder and lightning and rain. Even though it seemed fairly obvious that Thor wanted nothing to do with you you kept wishing you could run into him by chance again, just like that first time in the pouring rain.

Days passed too slowly and too quickly at the same time. Your mind kept going back to what you could have done differently. What you could have possibly done to make him not like you. How you could have changed what happened. In a word, you were miserable.

* * *

“Leaving again so soon, little brother?” Hela asked, appearing out of the shadows. He was so used to Loki doing it that it didn’t phase him in the least.

“I have some business to take care of on Midgard,” Thor said as he continued to change into his Midgardian clothes. Hela pointedly looked away, but Loki had no such issues.

“You’ve barely been back a month!” he complained, appearing out of thin air in a greenish light. His grey eyes were glaring furious holes into his brother. “We just secured a lasting peace with the Frost Giants!” Hela rolled her eyes at that, but her brothers ignored it.

“Yes, and I trust the two of you to keep the realms from falling to chaos for the few days I’ll be gone. I think you are more than up to the task.”

Hela and Loki stared flatly at each other. Looking at them like that Thor sometimes wondered if _he_ wasn’t the adopted one.

“Who was in charge last time?” Thor asked, looking between the two of them.

Loki crossed his arms and glared at Thor. “It was I,” he said begrudgingly the same time Hela said, “Loki.”

Thor nodded. “It’s your turn then, sister. Send for me if the need arises, but otherwise I’ll be returning in a few days.”

Hela waved him away and sauntered out of the room. “Don’t hurry back,” she snarked.

Loki glared at her back as she went, but turned his attention back to Thor after a moment. “It’s another human girl, isn’t it?” he asked shrewdly.

“Yes,” Thor admitted, not seeing the point in hiding the truth from Loki.

Loki’s frown deepened. “You really think that wise? After Jane?”

Thor smiled a little sadly at his brother, but it cleared up a bit as he thought about you. “You didn’t see her, brother.”

Loki took one look at Thor’s face and threw his hands up in exasperation. “Fine. Do whatever you want. Just don’t expect me to pick up the pieces when it doesn’t work out!” he said testily. It was clear to both of them, though, that he’d definitely be there if you broke his heart.

* * *

It was raining again. The outside looked like what your apartment’s atmosphere felt like on the inside.

A knock on your door snapped you out of your absent Netflix-bingeing stupor. You groaned and peeled yourself off the couch, slipping on the nearest pair of only slightly dirty, worn-out sweats.

“Comin’,” you grumbled half-heartedly. If you were lucky it was just the UPS guy or something and not your neighbor coming to bother you again.

You yawned loudly as you opened the door and that’s how Thor found you, mouth opened comically wide and single arm reaching towards the ceiling.

You froze, eyes widening and mouth slamming closed with an audible _click_ of your teeth. You wanted to sink into the floor. You looked a total mess and here Thor was, standing just outside your door, looking like he stepped straight out of a modeling magazine.

“Hello,” Thor said with a smile, as though he didn’t see how completely hideous you looked. “I hope I’m not intruding…” he said, the statement tilting up to a question at the end.

You shook your head wildly for a moment then froze, panic clear on your face. “You’re not, but- uh- please just wait here a moment,” you said before you slammed the door unceremoniously in his face. You winced as the sound reverberated against the halls of your apartment, but if you turned around and opened the door to apologize you knew you’d just shove your foot in your mouth and make it worse. You practically ran to your room and dug through your drawers and closet until you found much more sensible clothes that didn’t make you look like you went dumpster diving for fun.

You scampered back to the door and prayed Thor was still there.

He was, brows furrowed slightly as he looked at you. “Is something the matter?” he asked, eyeing you with concern.

You couldn’t help but smile up at him, even as your stomach did a flip from the nerves. “No, no! I just, uh- I didn’t want you to have to look at me in my lazy clothes,” you admitted with a slightly strained smile, hoping he’d just laugh along.

Of course, he didn’t laugh. “I don’t understand. Was your previous outfit not satisfactory?” he asked, confusion lining his features.

You chuckled nervously. “No, sweats are fine, but I don’t exactly look good in them,” _and I want to look good in front of you because you’re the single most attractive person I’ve ever met and for some strange reason you’re talking to me again._

“But you looked attractive in them, just as you do now,” Thor said quietly, his odd-colored eyes sparkling as he smiled fondly down at you.

His smile must have fried your brain. “I missed you,” you blurted out. You fought the urge to slap your hand over your mouth as you felt the blood drain from your face.

Thor only smiled wider and his shoulders relaxed a margin. “I missed you, too. I brought baked goods from my home in the hopes that you might wish to share them with me,” he said, holding up the small basket you hadn’t noticed until that moment.

You knew you looked like you’d been hit by a brick wall so you quickly gathered your face back into something a little more restrained. “Oh! Thank you. Would you like to come in?” you asked, thanking your lucky stars that you’d cleaned your apartment recently.

Thor stepped inside and you wondered at how he managed to fit his broad shoulders through the doorway, but then he was right in front of you, inside your home, and all higher thinking ceased.

You closed the door and walked quickly to your tiny open plan kitchen-dining room-living room area with Thor following dutifully behind. While you busied yourself grabbing plates and napkins you found your mouth wandering of its own accord as it often did when you were flustered.

“I honestly didn’t think I’d see you again. I didn’t get your number before you left so I figured you weren’t actually that interested, but here you are-”

You turned around with the plates only to freeze when you found Thor standing directly in front of you, his brows knit together in concern.

“I do not own a cellular phone. It had not occurred to me that not asking for a way to contact you using one would be seen as a sign of disinterest. I’m sorry. I can assure you that’s not the case,” he said quietly. Your breath hitched when he slowly brought his hand up and brushed a strand of hair from your face and tucked it behind your ear.

He leaned in slowly, arms purposefully not caging you in so you could move if you wanted to. His gaze dropped to your lips for a moment before they returned to your eyes. “Tell me to stop and I will,” he murmured, so close that you could see the individual flecks of color in his eyes.

“Please don’t stop,” you choked out, leaning forward to get yourself that much closer to his lips. 

It was all Thor needed to bridge the last few inches between you. His lips were on yours and you couldn’t help the tiny noise in the back of your throat. You’d been thinking about this nonstop since you met him a month ago. Deep down you’d hoped this would happen even when your mind told your heart to stop dwelling on him. Your fingers buried themselves in his hair and his huge arms wrapped themselves securely but gently around your waist, pulling you flush to his chest. His beard rasped deliciously against your soft skin, a heavenly contrast to his soft, warm lips. It was entirely too much and not enough all at the same time. 

All too soon you had to break away for air, heart pounding fast in your throat, your every nerve alight. 

For his part, Thor looked just as awestruck as you. “That was…” he breathed, smiling down at you.

“Amazing,” you whispered, grin lighting up your face.

“And not the last, I hope?” he asked coyly, smile turning playful.

You smiled and shook your head. “I hope not. Now… about those pastries,” you said, reaching down to twine your fingers with his.

“Oh, I’d almost forgotten,” Thor said, moving over to the basket. “These were my mother’s favorite. I confess I was never any good at making them but my brother makes them better than anyone I know.”

He handed you the confection that you absolutely didn’t have a name for. You gave him a single look of playful uncertainty before taking a careful bite. You groaned low, eyes fluttering shut. It blew your danishes right out of the water, light and fluffy and sweet, its fruit filling a flavor you couldn’t quite place, though it was citrus-y.

“This is amazing!” you said excitedly once you’d swallowed. “I’ve never had anything like it!”

Thor smiled almost shyly. “Well, I’d hope not. Asgardian fruit trees would be an invasive species on your planet.”

You nodded along happily and took another bite, though you froze with the pastry in your mouth. You pulled it out slowly, staring wide-eyed at Thor.

“Asgardian? Like the old Norse mythology, Asgard?” you asked, smiling nervously at what you hoped was a joke.

Wait, his name was Thor. Was this all some clever prank? Were you on TV? Was this the punch line??

Thor nodded, seemingly undisturbed by your reaction. “Aye, Asgard. Tis where I hail from,” he said, as though he’d said he was from the next town over.

Oh my god, you’d kissed a crazy person. Was this pastry drugged? Was he going to cut your liver out and leave you in a bathtub of ice? Leave you dead in a ditch somewhere after he carved you up with a kitchen knife?

A sudden light outside the window drew your attention. It was bright and shimmering and flickered with every color of the rainbow. Thor looked at it, too, frown creasing his brow.

“Forgive me, I do believe that’s for me,” he said, walking over to the doors of your tiny balcony.

He opened the doors and, before you could say anything, stepped up onto and over the edge.

You squeaked in surprise and ran to the balcony. Surely you’d be charged for murder when they found his body smashed to goop on the street below your apartment.

Except Thor wasn’t a pile of goop. He was floating down to the ground gracefully, shirt rustling gently with the slight breeze. You gaped open-mouthed as he touched gently to the ground and began talking with a tall, lithe, black haired woman you didn’t recognize. You couldn’t discern any of their words from this high up, but the woman’s eyes flicked up to you once or twice and the sound of Thor’s disgruntled tones drifted up to you.

Eventually their conversation ended and they took a few steps away from each other. The woman’s icy blue eyes stared up at you the entire time and you could sense the deadly aura even from this far away. You had half a mind to run back inside and lock the doors, but your legs wouldn’t move.

You nearly screamed in surprise when the light came back again, almost blinding you and sending your hair flying every which way. A second later it was gone and, where the woman had been standing a moment before, was a large geometric design burned into the cement. A similar one that you hadn’t noticed before was only a few yards away. You were so engrossed in what had just happened that you didn’t realize Thor was back until he was practically hovering in front of you.

Hovering as in floating as in flying. Not touching the ground or the railings.

“I apologize. My sister and brother were quarreling and needed my input to settle their disagreement. I’ve made them promise not to bother me while I remain here with you from this point onward.”

You could have said anything. Anything intelligent, collected, or witty. Instead, you managed to eek out, “You’re flying.”

Thor’s smile was coy. “Yes, I suppose I am. Would you like to join me?”

You shook your head quickly, the thought of flying simply terrifying you at the moment. “You’re _the_ Thor. From the Avengers,” you whispered, pieces finally falling into place in your mind.

Thor frowned, his brows knitting together in confusion. “I thought you knew,” he said quietly.

You shook your head side to side almost violently.

Thor looked nervous now, caught between wanting to give you space and not wanting to scare you by continuing to float in front of your balcony. Giving you space won out and he stayed where he was. “Had I known you were unaware I would have said something… It explains why you didn’t fall over yourself trying to get my autograph, though,” he said, an attempt to lighten the mood. “I hope… that this will not be a problem for you. My interest in you is genuine and it wasn’t my intention to blindside you in such a manner.”

You finally got your breathing under control and attempted to get your mind settled in a similar way. “No, I- I’m an idiot for not realizing it sooner,” you said, hand wiping a path down the side of your face.

Thor drifted down a few inches so he could catch your eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. “Then you care not about this new development?”

You bit your lip for a moment before a grin worked its way onto your lips. “If this is your way of asking me if I still like you, the answer is yes,” you said, grin widening as Thor’s face lit up light a Christmas tree. “Are you going to float there all day or are you going to come back inside with me so we can finish the food you so thoughtfully brought me?” you asked, facing him as you slowly backed into your apartment, hand outstretched invitingly.

Thor looked absolutely lost on you as he landed on the balcony and took your hand gently in his, following after you as though he was incapable of doing anything else. “Whatever the lady desires,” he said quietly, looking at you so adoringly at you that you felt heat creep up into your cheeks. 

“And if I desire you?” you asked, unable to look him in the eye.

Thor reached down and tilted your chin gently upwards so you were forced to look at him. “Then you’ll have me.”


End file.
